wolf359fandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Jacobi
Daniel Kenneth Jacobi 'is a Goddard Futuristics special intelligence agent, an administrative officer specializing in missiles and explosives. He previously worked under Colonel Kepler on the Hephaestus. Biography Born November 12, 1982 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Jacobi's father was a US Air Force Recruiter who always belittled his son for not "wanting to be GI Joe when he grew up." Jacobi tried to join the Air Force out of high school, but was rejected because of his poor eyesight. After graduating an unknown college, Jacobi did his graduate studies at MIT, years after his teammate and friend Alana Maxwell did her undergrad at the same institution. Jacobi worked for the Air Force doing ballistics research and development, specifically on orbital ballistics. But after an accident cost the lives of two men he was fired. Unable to find work due to what happened, Jacobi spent two years unemployed. At this point, 2011, he was approached by Warren Kepler in a bar in San Francisco. It can be assumed that Jacobi has been working for Goddard Futuristics since this time. Personality Jacobi, as described by others in addition to himself, is a sarcastic jerk, although he's been shown to have a heart. Somewhere. Probably. Relationships 'Alana Maxwell * Maxwell is Jacobi's best friend. They are extremely close to each other and have a sibling-like relationship; they are constantly teasing/making fun of each other, but ultimately support and care for each other. They were introduced during their time at Goddard by Kepler and have apparently gotten along from the start. Warren Kepler * While Kepler is Jacobi's boss, they seemed to be on relatively good terms as well. Jacobi's said that he would trust Kepler with his life and would do anything he told him to. In the mini-episode "No Complaints", it was revealed that Jacobi considers them to be friends and was upset when it looked like Kepler forgot the anniversary of the day they met; however, that was just a prank of Kepler's, who had actually brought along fireworks for Jacobi to set off in celebration. * After the mutiny, their relationship changes drastically. Jacobi tells Kepler that he feels "used, experimented on," and also later, when he stages a "counter-coup" by himself, he asks Minkowski to shoot Kepler as an act of revenge for Maxwell, apparently not caring whether he died or not (even if the gun was unloaded). Klein * There is very minimal information currently known about Klein, but Jacobi instantly recognized him among the Hermes crew and according to Jacobi, "They were friends, and then they kinda...weren't anymore." Jacobi hints that it was his fault for being "not great", and he says that Klein deserved better. Trivia * Has an "inexplicable, nearly pathological, fear of ducks." according to his personnel files. * Once lost $13,000 on an internet scam * Fancy cheese advocate * Likes the men folk * His surname is most likely a reference to Carl Gustav Jacob Jacobi, a prominent 19th century mathematician. Image Gallery JacobiCharacterPage.jpg|Jacobi's character sheet from the Wolf 359 website. Category:Characters Category:SI-5 Category:Hephaestus Crew